St Albert's Day
by MoonlightTyger
Summary: While in Grand Chokmah, the Aselians and their Auldrian friends celebrate the Holiday of Love.
1. Part One

_And welcome to the fic =)_

_This fic was originally posted on DeviantArt for this year's Valentine's Day... thought it was about time I posted it here, too XD (It's a side-story to a bigger fic I'm working on - the prologue for that will be out hopefully soon - so that's why they all already know each other and stuff ^_^;;)_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales copyright or the characters; I am merely a fan who enjoys writing about them. All rights belong to Namco; character designs (c) Kosuke Fujishima.**

* * *

**St. Albert's Day : Part One**

* * *

It was a nice day to be in Grand Chokmah. The weather was pleasant - not too hot or too cold; though it was still winter, a freshness of coming spring was in the air. It felt good.

Zelos, however, was anything _but_ good. Oh, certainly, this planet had its abundance of beautiful babes - none of whom were completely immune to his charms - but today, only one 'babe' was on his mind: the future chief of Mizuho, Sheena Fujibayashi.

It had been little more than a month and a half since that eventful day when the eight Aselians were blown across the galaxy to the Planet of Fonons, Auldrant...only to find that Kratos, the ancient Seraphim of Cruxis, had been blown there as well. The whole incident had been the result of Lloyd's determination to see his biological father again (if only for a short while), a broken teleporter, and Volt. They were still trying to figure out how get back - but in the meantime, they were enjoying the company of their new friends.

Zelos' current, Sheena-related dilemma, though, had only begun the night before. It happened as Zelos, Genis, and Lloyd had happened upon Guy, Luke, and Jade while the latter three were talking in the Curtiss manor's kitchen; Guy and Jade calm whilst Luke appeared to be upset over something.

On Auldrant, the three learned, there was a tradition of giving "that special someone" a gift on St. Albert's Day (which, they also learned, was less than 36 hours away). Luke was woeing because he had forgotten it was coming up and hadn't the least idea what to get Tear. He had been discussing ideas with Guy as when the other three joined them (the former servant hadn't forgotten about the holiday, but he was having trouble finding the proverbial 'perfect gift'). Jade simply watched, utterly amused by the whole thing. As for the three Aselian males, this idea - while not really new - nonetheless sounded very good, and they decided that they, too, would give a special gift to their special someones.

And thus was Zelos' predicament. It wasn't as though Sheena was terribly hard to shop for; no, the hard part was choosing _what_. Chocolates and flowers were things that nearly every woman loved; little delicacies that brightened their day. But Sheena was not just any woman, and he didn't want to get her just any gift. Candy and flowers were just So Cliché, she had plenty of cards, and he had no time to go on a poetry search (love poems were usually cheesy, anyway!). What on Auldrant was he to get her?

Then, of course, came the task of actually _obtaining_ the gift. On Aselia, despite the 'ex-Chosen' status, he was still quite popular in Meltokio, and at least he knew where to get things - here, not so much. It wasn't a huge problem, but still one he could've done without.

Pocky. Huh? Where on Auldrant - or Aselia - had that come from? Wait...pocky? Yes! And maybe a rose or two? Yes, It wasn't much, and yes, they both fell into categories that were kinda cliché...but pocky wasn't your run-of-the-mill box of chocolates, either, and what was a "holiday of love" with_out_ a rose or two? At the very least, she would know he had tried. Now to get it...but would anyone here even know what pocky was? To the library!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genis was stumped. He had been trying to think up a good gift for Presea ever since yesterday. Auldrant's tradition was a good one, but nonetheless a pain in the neck!

A sharpening stone went over well the last time he had given her a present, but he didn't want to give the same gift twice, and she didn't really need _two_ of them, anyway. Hmm...he could ask Lloyd for ideas, but the twin swordsman was busy carving Luke's gift to Tear, and his own for Colette. Luke and Florian were who-knew-where, and Raine was doing who-knew-_what_ (he wasn't sure he wanted to know). Kratos was keeping his son company in the basement and Jade was in the library (where Zelos had just headed). Anise, Natalia, and Colette were shopping (again), Tear and Sheena were supposedly training (soldiers and ninjas – was that all they ever thought about?!). Regal was in the garden, watching the water flow. The blue-haired man had worked closely with Presea during the year after the reunification...perhaps he would have some more ideas.

Regal did. "Perhaps a simple choker or a charm," the older man said, "if you are leaning toward more traditional ideas. Whatever you choose, I believe she would prefer a simple gift rather than one more elaborate."

"Yeah...I was sort of hoping to get her a more practical present, though. She really liked the sharpening stone...."

"I see...and you think you must live up to that standard. She will not think less of you for a less 'practical' present. Simply try and get her something you know she will really enjoy. That speaks more than the practality of a gift, right? You also know she loves to laugh, nowadays."

"Yeah...." Genis thought hard for a moment, then grinned. "I have it...thanks, Regal."

The blue-haired Duke smiled. "You're quite welcome."

Genis smiled to himself, heading back inside. Yes, he knew exactly what to get her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Regal smiled as he watched Genis scamper off (oh, to be young and in love!). The blue-haired man turned back toward the ocean. Though his eyes were on the water, his thoughts were far away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The marketplace was busy that day - people bustling about with last-minute preparations for the following day. Luke glanced around at all the hubbub, thinking about everything that had transpired in the last month.

"Luke, do you think Anise would like this?" Florian asked, startling him out of his thoughts. The green-haired young man held up a necklace, with a pretty pink jewel hanging off a silver chain.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. You know how she is about pink - she'll love it."

"Indeed," asserted a familiar sarcastic voice. "You might also consider throwing in a hair ribbon or two."

"Aaugh!"

"Hi, Jade."

"You really get a kick out of that, don't you?" another, younger voice stated.

"Jade? Genis? What are you guys doing here?" Luke asked, after he could breathe again.

The half-elf shrugged. "I'm getting my gift for Presea and he's getting ingredients for pocky."

"Pocky?" Both replicas looked lost.

"A rather interesting treat made of thin, stick-like wafers and a flavored coating of some kind," Jade obliged.

"Sheena really likes it," Genis finished. "Zelos wants to give her some, but you can't buy it here so we gotta make it ourselves."

"Eh? So why are you here and not Zelos?" Luke wanted to know.

"Oh, he's elsewhere," Jade said with a wave of his hand. "We...negotiated."

A shiver went up the noble's spine. Neither Genis nor Florian seemed affected. Florian he could understand - the colonel had rarely said a harsh thing to him, and when he did Florian hadn't minded. But **Genis**? _Does he not know what Jade could have meant by that?! _Luke thought.

"Oh, for Origin's sake - he told Zelos to clean the library," Genis answered to the shivers, "in exchange for Jade making the pocky. You're pathetic."

"Yanno there's like a hundred different _morbid_ ways he could have meant that word...."

"You're daft," Genis answered, rolling his eyes. Florian laughed.

*glare* "Whatever...." Then it hit him. "Zelos is _cleaning_ your _library?_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelos glanced around the library. Books were scattered here and there, some lay open on the tables and countless others were stacked in piles. Since they [the Aselians] had accidentally come to this planet, both they and the Auldrians had been searching for a way to get back (in-between fun excursions and small breaks such as today, of course). The research work could be long and tedious - first they actually had to find a book that sounded like it might help, then they had to skim it to see if the information was relevant, too. So, Jade had instructed the servants to leave the library alone for the time being...and as a result, it was a continual mess.

The open books were ones the brainiacs were currently working on; the ones in piles were those they'd found not helpful and just hadn't bothered to put away. Some of them, he noticed - both open and those in the piles - didn't even belong in the library, but were ones the Colonel actually kept in his room (geniuses and their books...honestly!).

Zelos sighed heavily - he had a _lot_ of work ahead of him. But hey, Sheena's pocky was at stake!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke stared in awe at the small wooden charm. A selenia, simple in design, but intricate in its detail; so fine was the workmanship that - had the color been a bluish tint rather than the white-beige of the wood - he wouldn't have guessed it was anything but the real flower. Lloyd was now studiously working on his own gift to Colette - a small figurine in the shape of a dog. He still had a little ways to go, but, he'd finish it before tomorrow.

"Thanks, Lloyd...." Luke said. "It's perfect." Lloyd nodded, pleased that Luke approved, before continuing on with his own task.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelos grinned as he wandered through the kitchen.

"My, the Colonel really outdid himself...." Tear observed as she looked around.

For the past two hours, Zelos had been off with Tear (Natalia and Colette were working on their own gifts, Anise was in the kitchen, and he didn't want to know what Raine was doing). The Oracle Knight had helped him pick out a cute little towel and a small basket (to place the pocky in - he'd asked the Colonel to make a LOT, and Jade had agreed) and a few pink roses. It wasn't all one-sided, though - she'd also picked out something for Luke.

They had just returned to the manor and headed to the kitchen, and Zelos was quite pleased with the results. Pocky – tons of it, of several different flavors, all of which were Sheena's favorites - were out and about on the counters. Behind it all, Anise stood...and she was not happy.

"What d'you mean, 'the Colonel outdid himself'?! I'm the one that made it all!"

"Huh?" Zelos looked confused. "Jade said that he-"

"Well, he didn't, _I_ did!" Anise declared huffily, and muttered something about not getting any respect. Tear, looking mildly annoyed and somewhat exasperated, merely put a hand to her head.

"Typical," she sighed. "Don't worry about it, Zelos."

"Oh, I will...but not right yet," Zelos responded, before turning back to Anise. "Thanks, Anise - I owe you big time." He thought for a moment, then handed her a small bag of Gald. "Here...that's reasonable recompense, right?"

It was _more _than reasonable, in Anise's mind. This guy _really _knew how to please women. She grinned, "You're forgiven!"

"I knew you'd like that," Zelos grinned (that bag, after all, was nothing but a drop in the bucket for him). Vowing to get the Colonel later, he turned to the task of readying his gift.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, as the day was coming to a close, the sixteen of them gathered in the (now) no-so-cluttered library and just relaxed for awhile. Whether they were playing games or simply chatting, they were content, fully enjoying the company of one another.

At last, as midnight was approaching, it was insisted by the self-appointed "parents" of the group that everyone get ready for bed, and it was reluctantly agreed to be a good idea.

After leaving the library, Natalia came into her room (she found she really wasquite tired). Upon entering the bedchamber, she saw an unexpected something: a single white rose, and an envelope addressed to her, sitting on the pillow.

She smiled as she read the note inside.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

- "St. Albert's Day" is in no way canon, but rather my own creation (supposedly the day on which Fleil Albert proposed to Yulia Jue). However, if any of you should like to use it in a fic, consider permission granted! =)

- This takes place a few months after Luke returns and about half a year before the start of _Dawn of a New World._

- They are all in Grand Chokmah at the Curtiss manor. This is because (as it will be explained in the main story) they are searching for a way to get back to Aselia, and Jade is the person (on Auldrant) most likely to know how to go about it and/orhave the means of doing so. Thus the location.

Finally, the characters' ages for each game are as follows:

SYMPHONIA

Genis: 14  
Presea: 14 (30)  
Colette: 18  
Lloyd: 19  
Sheena: 21  
Zelos: 24  
Raine: 25  
Kratos: 30 (4030)  
Regal: 35

ABYSS

Anise: 16  
Florian: 17  
Tear: 19  
Luke: 20  
Natalia: 21  
Guy: 24  
Jade: 39 (yes he's old XP)

* * *

_Thank you all for reading!_


	2. Part Two

_Thank you all for your patience; I apologize for taking so long (Writer's Block is a real pain, yanno?). Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales copyright or the characters; I am merely a fan who enjoys writing about them. All rights belong to Namco; character designs (c) Kosuke Fujishima.**

* * *

**St. Albert's Day : Part Two**

* * *

The sun had just risen when Tear awoke the next morning - early, as was her habit. She felt content as she dressed and got ready for the day.

It was quiet as she headed downstairs; few others in the manor were awake at this time (save the servants and Kratos), instead choosing to wander Morpheus' realm a bit longer, and it looked like she even beat Jade this morning (a rare occurrance indeed!). She entered the parlor; as expected, Kratos was there at the window, having watched the sunrise. A peaceful expression graced his features; after some moments, she joined him, both enjoying the morning's beauty in silence.

At length, as the sun rose a little higher, they were joined by some of the others. The Colonel appeared with a mug in one hand and a book in the other, Colette sat near the fireplace, chatting with Florian and Anise, Regal occupied a chair, Genis joined Jade over on the sofa; Sheena and Raine had just descended the stairs. _Luke isn't awake yet - what a surprise._ Tear shook her head in amusement - oh well.

An hour and a half later, everyone - even Luke, Zelos and Lloyd, who were prone to sleeping in much later ("A historical occasion!" Jade called it) - were finishing breakfast, a delectible meal which pleased everyone.

"Luke...would you...join me outside in a bit?" Tear asked, as she stood up.

"Huh? Sure," Luke smiled, standing up as well.

"Heheh, you kids play nice now," Zelos smirked. Tear frowned disapprovingly at him and Luke shot him a glare.

"Shut up. _I'm_ not the one who had to clean a library."

Zelos just shrugged, Genis snickered, and even though Jade's face was hidden behind a book, they _knew_ a very proud smirk was on his face. Luke and Tear left then, leaving Zelos to finish his drink and Sheena and Raine to wonder just what Luke was talking about. There was no way Zelos would do domestic work beyond cooking, was there?

By and by, Genis stood. "Sis, may I...uh...take a walk around town with...." Genis whispered, indicating Presea, who had just finished her meal. Raine nodded.

"But make sure you stay out of trouble," she added. Genis grinned, then turned and asked the pink-haired girl to come walk with him. She agreed with a smile, and the two scampered off. Similarly, Florian and Anise also disappeared, followed by Colette and Lloyd. Eventually, Kratos stood and went outside. Raine went into the parlor, and Regal adjourned to the library. Finally, Sheena stood and left with a redheaded Chosen following her out. The Colonel headed to the basement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natalia sat, calmly, on a bench in the park. It was a somewhat chilly, but otherwise beautiful day as she waited and watched for the one who had summoned her here.

A few minutes later, she noticed a crop of bright blond hair moving toward her - sure enough, there was the familiar Malkuth noble, waving to her as he approached.

"Hey, Natalia," he greeted. "Glad you made it!"

"Of course," she said, rising. "What is it you wanted to meet me about?"

"Well, Princess, as you know...today is St. Albert's Day," Guy responded cheerfully, "so to celebrate, firstly, I'm treating you to breakfast...and after that, the day is yours to command, milady. I do have one request, however...."

Biting back her chuckle, she asked, "And what might that be, Sir Gailardia?"

"That I might be your escort," he grinned. Blushing faintly, Natalia agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jozette Cecille sighed sadly as she walked along, over one of the city's bridges. All around her, there were happy couples spending time with one another - thereby reinforcing the fact that she was no longer a part of that.

Looking toward the park a little ways, however, she did catch one sight that made her smile: Count Gailardia strolling off with the Princess. She felt a warm happiness for her cousin. The couple didn't see her, for their backs were to the crowd as they walked toward the docks - off in their own world, lost in each other.

She was once again alone with her thoughts, though even the good memories were still too painful to dwell on for very long. Ah, but she had not come to sulk; she had come to visit Aslan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He wasn't blushing. He wasn't sweating. Heck, he didn't feel nervous at _all_ as the two of them strolled around the city.

Either Jade's unshakable personality was rubbing off on him - mages had to stick together, after all - or it was something else. But as much as he admired the Colonel's ability to vex Zelos with a single remark, Genis was inclined to think that it was "something else".

Why wasn't he nervous anymore? All through their journey, he had been crushing on Presea, turning red as a tomato whenever he thought of her....What was up?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was with great indignation - the spell really was tempting, considering - that Jade and Raine were seen storming away from Blue Palace later that morning.

"What a brazen thing to say!"

"Indeed."

"Making assumptions like that!"

"I'm really not surprised he hasn't seen how foolish it makes him look...."

It had begun that morning, just a few hours after breakfast.

Jade had strode into the parlor, intending to settle down with a book for awhile (everyone else was taking the day off, why not he?), only to find Raine in one of the big, cozy chairs she favored with a book of Fonic teleportation in her lap, and a listless expression on her face. He thought at first that she was missing someone back home, but as it turned out, she was remembering a more heartbreaking experience.

Then, a summons had come for Jade, instructing that he come to the palace ASAP. With a massive sigh that was more for show than anything else, he told her that St. Albert's Day was hard on Peony as well, for it reminded him of the love that was no longer his. Unfortunately, being the eccentric emperor he was, this also turned each Albert's Day into a fight for Jade's sanity.

But this year was different - for as he explained the summons, a light had turned on in both their heads. What better way to distract herself than to visit with an eccentric ruler and his overly sarcastic friend? And what better way to divert attention from himself than bringing along someone with a similiar dislike of the holidays? Certainly, both knew they were a means to an ends, but neither cared - both sides benefitted, it was the logical choice. Yes, it was the perfect arrangement.

But for almost 31 years, Peony had been one of the few people to keep Jade on his toes. Neither half-elf nor necromancer had factored the ruler's vivid imagination into the equation, for when the Colonel arrived with his Aselian companion, he was greeted with Peony's boisterous laughter. A _lot_ of it.

The ruler had ended by telling Jade to take Raine "to a nice restaurant or something", and it had taken the Colonel a full three seconds before he realized precisely what Peony had gotten into his twisted little brain. Indeed, he liked Raine and quite enjoyed her company - she made for intelligent conversation and was _delightfully_ fun to tease - but dear Lorelei, the idea that they were an _item?_ Absurd!

And so there they were, storming down the streets of Grand Chokmah and griping to each other about how annoying the Emperor was.

"I cannot believe his idiocy!" Raine ranted. "Has he never heard of _friends_?"

"Friend, is it? Well, His Majesty never was one to worry about how silly he seemed...." Jade responded, "Oh well. Perhaps we should take advantage of his offer? There are many fine restaurants, after all...."

"Why? It will only feed his ridiculous claims."

"Raine, his claims have already been fed well to bursting point; he's going to think what he pleases and neither you nor I can do anything to prove otherwise at the moment."

She sighed; he was probably right. Zelos had a similar habit, especially if it meant he got to tease. But she still didn't want to eat, and she said as much. She wanted to lose herself in something and pretend that _incident_ never happened.

"I don't suppose there's any academies like Sybak around here, are there?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Colette and Lloyd had taken off to the port. Watching the water was relaxing, the ships were amazing (to Lloyd, especially), and of course, the chilly air made snuggling that much warmer.

"It's nice to be able to just sit together like this," Lloyd said. "We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together since we got here, have we? Just you and me, I mean."

"I like our new friends, but it's nice to just be by ourselves for a little while," Colette agreed.

"Yeah."

The two continued to talk. Some distance away, Kratos smiled as he watched his son and Colette happily sitting together; before closing his eyes and lapsing into another memory of his beloved Anna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Across town, a raven-haired girl was energetically bouncing along toward the park, her green-haired companion following at a slightly slower pace.

The park was a pretty area - pathways spidered through trees and benches and grassy little clearings, the edges bordered with railings made of Grand Chokmah's trademark white stone. It was perfect for strolling through - or sometimes picnicking when it was warmer - or simply sitting and enjoying the view. The park faced the city's interior rather than the vast ocean, but that hardly made a difference in Grand Chokmah, where the interior was as much ocean water as stone.

A gentle breeze was blowing as they reached their destination. Anise immediately moved to jump up and stand on one of the stone railings. "It's so nice out here!" she remarked happily, letting the wind tousle her hair. Florian chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm; the day was fine, indeed.

"Be careful," he added, coming up to the railing himself. "You don't want to fall."

"Oh boo, Florian - I'll be just fine," she insisted, with all the confidence a perky 16-year-old could muster. "_You_ on the other hand...." She took a step along the rail, and as she moved to gesture how clumsy Florian would be whilst on a railing....

"_Aaah!_"

"Anise!!"

Swiftly, the boy reached out and caught her, thereby preventing a rather troublesome event. Anise breathed a sigh of relief; falling off a railing was no fun, and she hadn't really wanted to get wet today. She turned to thank him...then blushed as she realized he'd just saved her, like something out of a cheesy romance novel. The blush deepened - on both of them - when they realized just how close their faces were. Burnt amber met emerald irises, and her breath hitched as he leaned in....

_Slip._

"Aaaahhh, aaaahhh, _aaaahhh!!_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was nearing lunch by the time Genis and Presea returned to the manor. As they entered the foyer, the pink-haired girl turned to her escort. "Thank you, Genis," she smiled, "it was nice to walk with you."

"It was nice to walk with you, too," he nodded, "Hey, can you wait here a second? I have to get something." She tilted her head to one side, confused; nevertheless she nodded. Genis hurried up the stairs; when he returned there was a small package in his hand, which he then held out to her.

"What's this?"

"A present," Genis responded (thereafter mentally kicking himself for such a Lloyd-like response...no _duh_, it was a present!).

Presea giggled a little. They sat down on the stairs, and Presea began gently unwrapping the gift; Genis crossing his fingers. It wasn't exactly a typical-

"A..._joke_ book?" she smiled. Genis nodded.

"Well, jokes are great for makin' someone laugh, right?" Genis said. "This had some good ones, from what I read of it."

She stared down at the little book contently. It was somewhat silly, true, but a good gift nonetheless, and she was happy with it. "I like it," she grinned at him. "Actually, I have something for you, too. Just a minute." She departed, returning mere moments later with a white box, which she handed to Genis - now it was his turn to be curious. Lifting the lid, a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"_Aselia: A Planet Existing on Shifted Dimensions_," he read.

"It's a sort of history of our world, from the perspective of another," she explained, "There are theories proposed about it from this planet - they may not all be accurate, but I thought you would find it interesting just the same."

He held the book in his hands, looking at her for a minute. She was standing there quietly, waiting for a response with a gentle smile on her face...and then he realized it: he didn't look at her that way anymore. Oh certainly, he still thought she was terribly cute, and if she did show any interest in the future, he likely wouldn't turn her down, but for now...for now, they were friends. Just friends. And he was very happy with that.

He nodded. "It's great," he said, smiling brightly. "Thanks!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unlike most of the others, who'd gone out for the day, Luke and Tear had preferred to stay around the manor. They began with a walk in the garden; the air was crisp and held the scent of the sea.

"We haven't been alone like this in a long time," Luke mused, spread out on the grass. "Even before Lloyd and the others came...."

"Our duties carry us all over the place," Tear replied, "it's not surprising we have little time for each other...but it's good to be here now."

"Yeah." A few more minutes past, then Luke spoke again. "Hey, Tear."

"Hmm?"

He poked her. "You're it!" He was off like a shot, and it took Tear a minute to register what had happened.

"Ugh...Luke!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sybak?" Jade inquired. "Ah yes, that university town you spoke of some months ago."

"Your memory really is quite impressive, Colonel," a familiar deep voice came. They turned to see none other than Regal walking toward them.

"Why, thank you," Jade responded, "but tell us, Regal, what brings you to here?"

"I was on my way to the arbor, but Jozette came this way just moments ago. She seemed very melancholy."

"Ah yes, I suppose that's to be expected," the fonist remarked seriously, "hmm....Well," he finally said, after a moment's deliberation, "it seems the pieces have fallen into place. Perhaps you could escort Professor Raine to one of our fine restaurants? I believe I know where the General went, and it would be a shame to waste His Majesty's gracious offer." His voice was sweetly pleasant, and there was a devious smirk on his face.

Raine glanced back and forth between the slightly perplexed Regal and the soldier, before blushing mightily. "Colonel! You cannot possibly mean...."

But Jade was already halfway down the street. "Play nice now, kids!" he called cheerfully.

"That...that man!!" Raine huffed.

"Are you alright?" Regal asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Do you not want to eat?"

"O-of course....It's just...he's so obnoxious...."

Regal chuckled at this. Indeed, Jade could be a handful when he wanted to be (which was most of the time). "Well then," he said, offering her his arm, "shall we be on our way?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anise and Florian sloshed along between Lloyd and Colette. The ride on the aquaducts had been quite the adventure, but the raven-haired girl could pass on ever doing it again.

Especially when fully dressed.

And _most_ especially when the water was cold!

The big romantic moment she'd so dreamed of - ruined. All those moments in the books were just stupid - the next time she wanted such a thing, she definitely wasn't sitting atop a railing! She was _just _about to experience one of a girl's most memorable moments - her _first kiss_ - she just _had_ to lean back.

And lose balance - _again_. And somehow manage to pull Florian in _with_ her. And _then _get sucked into the aquaducts that ran about the city!

The two had been jetted all over the city, and were flowing rapidly toward the Palace waterfall - the biggest in all Grand Chokmah - when, fortunately, Lloyd and Colette had appeared from the sky and rescued them (the Aselian pair's angelic senses had easily picked up their cries, as well as who it was and where it was coming from), thereby preventing an even larger catastrophe. For this Anise was sincerely grateful, but her mood was nonetheless sour.

Florian beside her wasn't nearly so gloomy - the ducts had been cold, but they sure were fun!

Looking at Lloyd and Colette, Anise did suppose it wasn't quite as bad as it could have been - she'd caught a glimpse of Jade and the Professor (both looking _quite_ annoyed) marching away from the palace. It _could_ have been the soldier to find them; as it was, he'd have a field day if he ever heard about the Daathic pair's little joyride.

They entered through the rear of the manor so as not to attract unwarranted attention - the last thing Anise needed was Zelos or Luke laughing at her - and the younger pair hastily went off to their rooms for warm showers and fresh clothes. Lloyd and Colette, seeing that their job was done, left to snare a little more alone time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had already spent some time in front of the headstone; thinking, wondering, remembering. It was painful, sure enough, but she couldn't help thinking about him.

There was a bench not far from the grave - still within sight, in fact - that was bordered by well-trimmed bushes and pleasant flowers. It was quiet, a good place for solitude and reflection. Here - hidden away from prying eyes and soldiers' duties - she allowed herself the indulgence of tears. Even alone, however, she felt silly - as a soldier, she was used to dealing with the deaths of her comrades, people close to her...and two years later, she was still grieving over Aslan. He wouldn't want to see her like this....

"I suppose it's not surprising to find you here," an accented voice came. Standing at the fork where the secluded path branched off from the main one, was a familiar spectacled necromancer.

"Colonel? What are...." she trailed off.

"Come to visit General Frings, I would presume?" he continued. She was silent, nodding as she wiped something from her cheeks. Suddenly, a shadow appeared before her.

"Perhaps you could use one of these?" Jade asked, offering a handkerchief. She looked up at him for a moment, before accepting it, gratefully.

"Th-thank you..." she said, sniffing a bit as she dabbed a little at her eyes. He moved to sit next to her on the bench. "It's rather pitiful, isn't it?" she stated, unhappy with herself, "Two years later, and I still...."

"It is pitiful," he said bluntly, and she was shocked. Even if it _was_ the truth, was he really so callous as to agree with her?

"He was a good man, and a worthy comrade," the colonel continued, "It's truly a shame he was not able to see this world."

"...Did you know Aslan well?" she asked now.

"Well, we weren't exactly _best_ friends," he responded, "but we got on well enough. We did enlist and train together, after all." He looked down a bit as he added, "He was one of the few who never looked at me with contempt."

Ah yes - the Necromancer. Terrifying rumors, far and wide, circulated around this man with the everlasting grin on his face. He could be very dangerous - she had seen that for herself - but he was still a good person, if generally cold.

"Soldier or not," he was saying now, "one is entitled to mourn the loss of a loved one. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of. Quite the contrary, in fact." He stood up then, before turning back to her.

"Now now, the day is still rather young. Have you ever been on a tour of the city?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lloyd and Colette had deserted to the kitchen. Whilst Colette was busy rummaging through the icebox for something sweet to eat, Lloyd had hastily snuck into the room he'd been carving gifts in the day before. When he returned - package in hand - there were some snacks on the table...as well as a small red box.

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Lloyd," Colette smiled.

He chuckled. "Happy St. Albert's Day to you, too," he grinned, "and this here is for you." He handed her the package, and took his own from the table. "Go ahead and open it."

"Okay." Inside was the "dog" figurine Lloyd had worked on; in fact, it was a figure of Noishe. Colette, quite naturally, adored it, and she threw her arms around Lloyd in thanks, before picking up the box on the table.

"This one is for you," she said; he took it and eagerly tore off the paper (with as much enthusiasm as someone half his age), and grinned. A charm made from a fonstone fragment, with the engraving of a majestic Garuda, he had seen on the plains.

"They're said to be a symbol of strength and perserverance," Colette said. "They remind me of you."

"Strength and perserverence, huh?" he smiled. "Yeah, we could use a little of both back home." He hugged her, "Thanks, Colette."

She simply nodded, and cheerfully returned the gesture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It hadn't really taken long for Tear to catch Luke - she was faster than he, and she knew him well, which made it rather easy to sneak up behind him and tag him. This game of tag/hide-and-seek continued for a few more rounds, before they both grew hungry and retreated inside to lunch (which, thanks to Tear, was delicious). They had just finished when Luke called Tear into the library (much more pleasant thanks to Zelos' hard work).

"Hmm? Luke, what is it?"

"I, uh...c-close your eyes for a sec, k? And hold out your hand."

"Huh, why do I need to-"

"Please?" he asked again. She did as he said, and felt a small something placed in her hand. "Okay, you can open them again. Thanks."

Tear gasped as she looked at her hand; in her palm was a beautiful selenia, or rather, a selenia _charm_.... "Happy St. Albert's Day, Tear," Luke grinned. She smiled as she continued to admire the little carving. The workmanship was amazing; at first glance, it looked like the genuine flower - had its color been more blue, rather than white-beige, she almost wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Luke, it's beautiful...I've never seen anything like it. But...where on Auldrant did you find such a fine charm?"

"I had Lloyd make it, actually," he admitted. "Anyway, selenias are your favorites, and they're sort of our flower anyway, so....I thought that would be a good-" He was cut off by Tear giving him a hug, followed by a peck on the cheek.

"Luke, I love it. Thank you," she smiled. "And give my compliments to Lloyd." She let go of the redhead, "And now, it's your turn."

"My turn?" She nodded, instructing him to stay put, that she'd be back in a few moments. Chuckling, he nodded. True to her word, she soon returned - there was a long package in her hand, and a smaller one.

"Open the little one first."

Luke did as he was instructed; it was a brand-new capacity core, one he'd had his eye on the other day (he chuckled; how like her to get something practical!)

"Now," she stated, and there was a twinkle in her eye, "open this one."

It was Luke's turn to gasp as a very familiar weapon was being held out to him. "I-isn't that...Master Van's sword?" (As if he really needed to ask.) But Tear shook her head.

"No - it's yours now," she said with a smile. "I don't use swords, and I have many other things from Van...and besides, I think this holds more sentiment for you than me." She was probably right; he was, after all, the one to whom Van had taught the sword, and despite the later betrayal, the memories of training were still happy ones for Luke.

"Tear...thank you," he smiled, "this means a lot." He embraced her tightly, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The city bustled by below them, considerably more crowded than usual. Of course, it was only natural that the shops and restaurants would have a lot of business today.

Raine and Regal were seated in a booth that overlooked the harbor. They had decided to eat at the small tavern near the port - the one that Jade so favored - rather than anything more fancy, and upon presentation of Peony's note were given the best seats in the house. A waitress had already taken their orders, and left them in a companionable silence.

"It's a rather peaceful day, isn't it?" she commented.

"It is," he agreed. Silence reigned a few more moments, before Regal spoke again.

"....Professor Raine, if I may ask - what _were_ the two of you doing all the way across the city?" he inquired, genuinely curious. "You seemed in a foul mood when I appeared...."

"Oh, that." With some embarrassment, she explained what had occurred at the palace.

"Yes, I'd imagine that would be quite trying," he chuckled, "Emperor Peony is quite the character."

She sighed again at the thought of Peony's more annoying quirks. "What were you going to do at the arbor?" she asked him then, changing the subject.

"The arbor is very quiet. There is a small clearing within that reminds me of Altamira."

"I see," she said, nodding respectfully. "....Holidays like this must be hard on you, as well," she mused. But there played a soft smile on his face.

"...Somewhat," he admitted. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You were staring out the window of the parlor when I left. Such days mustn't be easy for you, either." Regal, like most of the rest of the group, did know the cause of her melancholy (he had wanted before to try and cheer her, but instead had kept his distance, in case she wanted to be left alone).

"...That's why I accompanied the Colonel to the palace," she responded, "I wanted a distraction."

"And did it work?"

"Quite well, actually." _As does this_, she thought. Really, Regal was very easy to converse with; she quite enjoyed his company. If only they did not live on opposite sides of the world.

"It's quite nice, sitting here together like this," she suddenly said, then immediately blushed at her forwardness.

"...It is," he agreed, smiling gently at her. Was it just her imagination, or had some color risen in his cheeks, as well? "Raine, perhaps...after this is all over, after we have returned to our home planet...perhaps you would like to come visit with me in Altamira? Genis is welcome, too, of course."

"...Only if you will come and visit us in Iselia," she replied with smile.

And he agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anise felt better after a warm shower and a change of clothes, though she was still miffed (and embarrassed) about the previous incident. She was just finishing brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"...Anise?"

"...Florian?" She was surprised as the green-haired boy strode in. There was a small pink box in his hand, tied with a purple ribbon. ""Happy St. Albert's Day, Anise!"

It was with even more surprise that she undid the ribbon - no, ribbons; there were two - noting that they were of satin, and rather fancier than the average dress-up-your-present variety (in fact, they looked remarkably like..._hair_ ribbons?!). And inside the box, sat a necklace - a pretty pink jewel, edged in silver, strung on a delicate chain (also of silver). She looked up at him, quickly rubbing her eyes; why did she feel like she was going to cry?

"The ribbons are for your hair, too," Florian added. "...Do you like it?"

But words weren't really needed, for Anise was already hugging him tightly. She surprised herself as she realized, it really wasn't the gifts themselves - not even the necklace, which looked somewhat expensive - but that he'd thought of her. There were plenty of other girls in Daath, but he had thought of _her_. "Florian...thank you," she said quietly, relaxing in his embrace. They stayed like that a few moments longer, before she pulled away and announced cheerfully, "I have something for you, too!"

She ran to her closet, then looked back. "Close your eyes," she ordered, and he did so, a mere few seconds later hearing the command to open them again. In her hands, she held a brand-new staff. It was very similar to his older one - same basic shape, but it was slightly longer and thicker - heavier - and made of a more durable metal than before; altogether, it was a very good gift.

"There's also beef stew waiting in the icebox downstairs," Anise added, smiling as Florian's eyes lit up. The staff was grand, but Anise's stew was his favorite!

"C'mon, c'mon!" he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and tugging her, "let's go eat!" She smiled and shook her head in silent laughter, allowing him to drag her along.

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Florian."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The waters crashed down with a thunderous roar - it truly was an amazing sight.

"It's beautiful," she smiled, before looking at him. "But why bring me here?"

"Well, it _is_ the most popular attraction in Grand Chokmah," Jade pointed out. He was silent for some moments more. "...He wanted you to be happy in this new world, you know," he suddenly changed the subject. " 'Yulia...Please bring happiness to this world that has lost the Score...and to her....' Those were the last words on his lips. He wanted you

to be happy in this new world."

Tears, unbidden, were welling up again at his words. "Why are you telling me this now?" (What she _meant_ was, 'what good does knowing this do me now?') Guy had told her of Aslan's last wishes soon after his death, he just hadn't quoted it verbatim the way Jade must have.

But the Colonel knew what she meant. "Did you know," he began offhandedly, "that before Luke disappeared at Eldrant, he had entrusted Tear with his diary? He instructed that we should all read it."

"Yes, Gailardia told me of that." Though initially depressed after reading the diary, Guy had eventually come out with absolute conviction that Luke would return, and he'd been right. But where was Jade going with this?

"All of us save a few believed him to be dead," the older man continued, "but despite whatever sadnesses that came with it, that diary became...somewhat of a comfort, or a pillar of strength, if you prefer.

"So perhaps, hearing his last words for yourself...knowing them, might be a similar thing for you."

Jozette was silent for awhile - how those words made her ache, oh so intensely. But at the same time, she found...it _was_ a comfort to know them - to have one last assurance of how deeply he'd loved her.

"Jade, thank you," she said fervently, and he simply nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelos and Sheena arrived back at the Curtiss manor at dusk, the sun just beginning to sink behind the clouds. The day had been filled with their usual as they'd wandered about the city: bickering, teasing, taunting, a few dozen smacks to the Chosen's arm - the exact sort of things they did whenever they were together. It was inevitable.

They went inside the parlor, which was surprisingly empty for this time of day (usually everyone had gathered in it by now) to relax a bit after their day of fun. Sheena eventually meandered over to the window to watch the sun set, a smile on her face. Zelos stood behind her, also enjoying the scene (though for much different reasons). The sun slowly dipped below the horizon, casting an ethereal glow on the city with its fading rays.

"...Hey, Sheena," Zelos' voice asked, once only a sliver of orange remained.

"Hmm?" She turned to him, seeing that his smirk was still well in place.

"Step into the kitchen for a sec, k?" he grinned, "I have something ya just gotta see."

"What is it...." she said suspiciously. Zelos having something to show her...the idea wasn't exactly promising. Reluctantly, she followed the redhead into the kitchen, wondering what he could possibly want - and then decided that perhaps it would be better if she didn't think about it.

"Zelos?" She came in to see that he was holding a basket in his hands, with a rose on top. Hmm? It didn't appear to be particularly threatening or otherwise _questionable_....Gingerly, he held it out to her.

"Here you go." She took the basket carefully, curious to find out what was in it. Lifting the towel inside....

"P-pocky?" Indeed, inside the basket was pocky, pocky, and more pocky - several different flavors, all of which Sheena loved. "Zelos? I...." This was _completely_ unexpected! Now she didn't know what to think....

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Sheena." She looked full into his face; he seemed...genuine. This couldn't have been easy, that she knew; there was no place on Auldrant to buy pocky, so it must have been difficult to get it for her. Suddenly, pieces fell into place as she recalled Jade asking for the recipe the day before...then Anise's vigorous labor in the kitchen that same evening...and this morning, the comment from Luke about Zelos cleaning the library, and what she'd observed of the Colonel's tricky habits. She smiled brightly at the redhead, brighter than she had ever had before - at him, anyway.

"Zelos...." She was silent for a minute, thinking. She'd never expected to receive anything today - much less from the ex-Chosen - and she had not thought to get him anything....

But wait, there _was_ one thing....

"I...have something for you, too," she finally said, "Just...hang on a sec...." She hurried out of the dining room and rushed upstairs. She returned - looking no different, but for a small brush of pink on her lips.

Slowly, almost timidly - yet with confidence - she approached him. Reaching up, she gently pressed her lips to his in a kiss that left even the Great Zelos Wilder speechless.

After several moments - some of the most blissful that Zelos had ever experienced - she pulled away, and planted another kiss on his cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark on his face for all to see. "A prize so you can brag," she said with a roll of her eyes, but they both knew the gesture was in teasing. Zelos happily smiled as he wrapped his arms around her; those were the best presents he had received in a very long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly, rest of the couples who'd been absent for the day slipped in.

Luke and Tear strode in and sat on a couch, Lloyd and Colette from outside. Zelos and Sheena were already in the parlor - Luke and Lloyd looking in shock over the lipstick mark imprinted on the Chosen's cheek (no way that was _Sheena's_ mark, was it?) - and Anise and Florian cheerfully occupied a sofa; Genis and Presea were busy laughing over her joke book in the corner.

Soon after the servants lit the fireplace, Regal and Raine came into the room (they had spent the rest of the afternoon strolling around the city, enjoying the company of one another). Jade appeared with Jozette - looking more peaceful than she had in awhile - evoking hoots of laughter from Zelos and Anise until the witty soldier turned and gave them the most _pleasant_ grin he could muster, before - cheerfully - casually commenting on the rarity of willing test subjects, these days.

They shut up.

All-in-all, the day was a happy one, whether for friends or those in a deeper relationship. They would never forget this cheerful day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun had set, the stars were twinkling now as the moon cast a pale glow over the city. Two figures stood on a balcony, watching the stars' glittering reflection in the water.

A leisurely stroll around the city had been followed by a sumptuous lunch at one of the city's many fine restaurants. The afternoon had alternated between talking, a little something here and there, and a few spontaneous good deeds. All-in-all, the day had been one of happy memories; Guy and Natalia could not have been more satisfied with it. Now, they had returned to the manor, and were simply standing there quietly in the night air, enjoying one another's company.

"Guy," the Princess finally broke the tranquil silence, "thank you for today. It was lovely."

"Of course, Natalia," the noble smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. But...."

"But?"

"Here," Guy smiled, as he handed her a smallish package, about the shape and size of a book.

"Guy...but you've already given me the whole day...."

"Yeah, but this is that "present" part," he answered. She giggled, and gently removed the paper - indeed, it was a book; its cover was a beautiful forest green, and written across the top, in delicate font, was the word 'Journal'.

"Colette says that every woman needs a place to put her private thoughts," he responded, "and knowing all of us... well...." She heard was wasn't said - despite being a princess, Natalia was _quite _the adventurer; any one of their escapades was noteworthy.

"Guy, it's wonderful," she smiled warmly. "I've never before thought of keeping a journal, but Luke seems to find great release in his. Thank you." She seemed to blush a little deeper for a moment, then continued. "Actually...I have something for you, too." Still clutching the journal, she hurried inside; a few minutes later she had returned with a package - also about the size and shape of a book. He tore off the red-colored paper...it, too was a book, but a very special kind: a photo album.

Smiling, he slowly opened it up...and froze. Before him was a picture of his sister, Mary; in her lap, sat none other than Guy, barely four years old at time of the photograph.

Confused, the Guy of the present looked toward Natalia, who only smiled and nodded, imparting him to continue. There were several more photos in the album....Mary reading in the library...a young Guy playing in the garden...Pere in front of the manor, there were even a few with Van...and a single, precious picture of Count and Countess Gardios, standing in front of the mantle with their family.

"Natalia...but...these are...." His eyes grew misty at the sight; his family, so long dead. How could she have possibly obtained these? Everything had been lost in the fall, hadn't it? (Or were these replicated?)

Natalia wore a shy smile, almost timid. "Tear still has some of Van's old things from Hod; between she, Father, and Emperor Peony, we were able to retrieve these for you...perhaps it is not my right, as one who must share responsibility for your loss, to be giving these to you, but...I-I thought that perhaps, even a little rememberance...."

"Natalia...." He looked at her with misty eyes, a gentle smile on his face - her own expression lighting up when she realized he had been touched by the present. He only wished he could give her something so precious - she had given him so much in just those few photographs....

Suddenly, he had it. The perfect gift.

Gently - though trembling slightly - he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her full toward him. She looked at him, both surprised and puzzled...he was able to touch her? But his gynophobia....His hand was shaking as he reached up to tenderly stroke her hair.

One thing Natalia had longed for the most, something she had not really had since Asch - then Luke - had been kidnapped: the touch and caress of another, one that she might very well spend the rest of her life with. Even after she and Guy had confessed their feelings for one another, he had not so much as held her hand - and she did not push him. But she had longed for it; he saw that each time she gazed at Luke and Tear holding and cuddling with each other.

She almost held her breath as slowly, surely, his arms came around her, pulling her closer as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss; almost instinctively, her arms wound about his back as she returned the gesture, both willing the kiss to deepen just a little more.

"Guy...." she whispered.

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Natalia."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

(Hope Jade's not OOC...) My perception is that he's been softened somewhat by, first the journey, and then the year of Luke's absence. As to the Colonel and Jozette, readers can decide what that was =)

Also, I know I probably disappointed some GxP fans with this chapter, and for that I'm sorry; I just can't -quite- see it when they're younger. (I don't mind the coupling when they're older, however - partially because of one Arche Klaine - which is why I left it "open".)

**OTHER NOTES:**

- (Apparently) by the time Ratatosk rolls around, Presea has indeed gained her emotions back and now loves to laugh.

- A Garuda is one of those big eagle-like monsters you fight (I think near Sheridan, if not, it's a similar monster). So basically, Lloyd's an eagle XP I made up the "strength and perserverence" thing, but I think it fits - birds have to learn to fly, after all, and they gotta have both to do so ;)

- The "staff" speak of is the one shown here (take out the spaces): **http: //gallery. / displayimage. php?album=30&p os=15**

* * *

_Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it; thank you all so much for reading!_

_Signing off,  
MoonlightTyger_


End file.
